divinus_iifandomcom-20200216-history
Julkolfyr
The God of Darkness, Julkolfyr is responsible for many things to do with shadows, although early in Galbar's history Julkolfyr was imprisoned indefinitely by Vestec for his claims to kingship among the Gods and his dangerous ambition. In the Codex of Creation, Julkolfyr was responsible for quantum uncertainty, the void of space, and (most significantly) the Orbs of Darkness. The Orbs were created as an act of defiance against the other Gods, particularly Logos, to demonstrate that no plan can be allowed to follow perfect order or peace. At this point Julkolfyr contested Logos for lordship over the Gods.https://www.roleplayerguild.com/posts/3375983 - Julkolfyr creates the Orbs of Darkness and throws in his bid as lord of the gods. Before the Shattering Disunity, Julkolfyr was also responsible for exerting an influence on Slough to bring about Ambiguity- that Slough's creations would not have any presupposed morality. On Galbar, Julkolfyr created the Darkened Spires, and was also responsible for developing insectoid life, making them more industrious. A link to Julkolfyr's plane of darkness was also made in the Darkened Spires.https://www.roleplayerguild.com/posts/3384892 - Julkolfyr makes landfall on Galbar, creating the Darkened Spires and the things within. For some mysterious and unknown purpose, Julkolfyr also created a shrine with statuettes of all the gods. He imbued the statues of Toun and Jvan with a fragment of their essences, collected from when they fought before the Shattering Disunity, as well as Julkolfyr's own statue. He may have collected essences from the rest of the pantheon and completed his mysterious scheme if Vestec had not intervened. The statues later all decayed to rubble, except for the one of Daegon, which was later discovered by Teknall and Ilunabar.https://www.roleplayerguild.com/posts/4161920 - Post where, among other things, Ilunabar shows Teknall a picture of an unidentified statue amidst rubble, and Teknall identifies the rubble as statues of the gods made by Julkolfyr. After some time of quiet, Vestec came and imprisoned Julkolfyr in a modified Orb of Darkness, which was then held in the Realm of Madness. Vestec would not tolerate Julkolfyr's ambitions to be king of the Gods, so Julkolfyr was imprisoned indefinitely.https://www.roleplayerguild.com/posts/3509024 - Vestec captures Julkolfyr and imprisons him. During Julkolfyr's lengthy imprisonment, all trace of sanity seems to have left him, leaving nothing but madness and sadism. However, despite the poor conditions, Julkolfyr has continued to have influence over the world, albeit against his will. Vestec retains relatively easy access to Julkolfyr, and on occasion forcibly takes parts of Julkolfyr's essence or flesh for various uses. He traded a piece of Julkolfyr's essence for some Liquid Light from Astarte, although Astarte is yet to make use of the obtained shadow essence.https://www.roleplayerguild.com/posts/3766191 - Astarte visits Vestec, and trades with him for Julkolfyr's essence. Vestec used some of Julkolfyr's skin to help Chiral Phi create the Shadow Tunnels. At one point, while attempting to harvest some of Julkolfyr's flesh, Julkolfyr managed to wound Vestec, and the mingling essences created the demigoddess Helvana.https://www.roleplayerguild.com/posts/4066658 - Birth of Helvana. The Darkened Spires have also received use. Ilunabar has since claimed them and created Pictaraika within it, since the supernatural darkness was well suited to creating a dam between reality and Raka.https://www.roleplayerguild.com/posts/3859744 - Among other things, Vestec and Ilunabar turn the Darkened Spires into a rift between reality and Raka. The Orbs of Darkness still roam the universe, although they had been corrupted somewhat by Vowzra away from their original purpose. Teknall has taken an interest in the Orbs of Darkness, although his plans have not yet been revealed. References Category:Gods